mughomfandomcom-20200216-history
-be'/mu'tlheghmey
CK * bIjegh'be'chugh vaj bIHegh.'' : (Surrender or die. lit. ''If you '''don't surrender then you die.'' - CK, TKD 170) * tlhIngan Hol vIjatlh'be'.'' : (''I '''don't speak Klingon.'' - CK) * jIyaj'be'.'' : (''I '''don't understand.'' - CK) * ghobe'. naDev vay' vISov'be'.'' : (''No. I '''don't know anyone here.'' - CK) * ghobe'. yIHmey vIHIj'be'.'' : (''No. I'm '''not transporting tribbles.'' - CK) * wa'maH yIHmey lIbe'' '' : (Ten *use'less'* tribbles - CK) * bIjebechugh vaj bIHegh. : (Buy or die. lit. If you '''don't' buy then you die.'' - CK) * naDevvo' jIleghlaHchube.'' : (''I '''can't' see well from here.'' - CK) * tlhIngan jIH'be'.'' : (''I am '''not a Klingon.'' - CK) * vIta'pube.'' : (''I '''didn't' do it.'' - CK) * loS... qIb HeHDaq, 'u' SepmeyDaq Sov'be'lu'bogh lenglu'meH He ghoSlu'bogh retlhDaq 'oHtaH'' DS99 * loS... qIb HeHDaq, 'u' SepmeyDaq Sov'be'lu'bogh lenglu'meH He ghoSlu'bogh retlhDaq 'oHtaH'' : (It waits... on the edge of the galaxy, beside a passage to '''un'known regions of the universe.'' - DS99) KGT * vISobe'' '' : (I '''don't' hide it.'' - KGT 69) * qabwIj vISobe'' '' : (I '''don't' hide my face.'' - KGT 69) * Hoch nuH qel'be'' '' : (''He/she does '''not' consider every weapon.'' (idiom) - KGT 109) * naH jajmeywIj betleH vIyan'be'' '' : (''In my vegetable days, I did '''not' wield a bat'leth.'' - KGT 110) * vIyan'be'' '' : (''I do '''not' wield it.'' - KGT 110) * vaj Duj chIj'be'' '' : (''He/she does '''not' navigate a warrior ship.'' idiom meaning He/she lacks strength of character. - KGT 115) * HoD QaQ'be'' ghaH; reH to'waQ yIv : (He/she is '''not' a good captain; he/she always chews ligament.'' (idiom) - KGT 119) * qoH vuv'be'' SuS : (The wind does '''not' respect a fool.'' - KGT 122) * qatlh betleHDaj tlhap'be'?'' : (''Why '''doesn't he take his bat'leth?'' - KGT 122) * qaHar'be'; bo'Dagh'a' Dalo' '' : (''I '''don't believe you; you're using a big scoop.'' - idiom meaning I don't believe you; you're exaggerating. - KGT 125) * bo'Dagh'a' vIlobe'' '' : (I am '''not' using a big scoop.'' idiom meaning I am not exaggerating - KGT 125) * lo'laH'be'; chetvI' chIm rur'' : (worth'less as an empty torpedo tube'' - KGT 131) * reH Qoch'be'' '' : (''always agree - KGT 159) * taQ pagh taQ'be'' '' : (''To be weird or '''not' to be weird.'' - KGT 194) * taH pagh taH'be'' '' : (''To be or '''not' to be.'' - (lit.) one continues or one does '''not' continue.'' KGT 194) PK * QuvlIjDaq yIH tubelu'jaj. : (May your coordinates be free of tribbles. lit. May one '''not' find tribbles at your coordinates.'' - PK) * Hov ghaj'be'bogh ram rur pegh ghaj'''be'bogh jaj.'' : (A day without secrets is like a night without stars.- PK) * Hoch DaSop'be'chugh batlh bIHegh'''be'.'' : (Eat everything or you will die without honor. lit. If you do not eat everything you will '''not' die with honor.'' - PK) * jISaH'be'.'' : (''I do '''not care.'' - PK) * bISaH'be'. qatlh bIjatlh.'' : (''You '''don't care. Why do you say that?'' - PK) * tugh. #SSS.# bIjebechugh vaj bIHegh. : (Hurry up! Buy or die. - PK) * bIyIntaH 'e' Daqotlh'be'.'' : (''You do '''not deserve to live.'' - PK) * bIDIl'be'chugh, vaj bIHegh.'' : (Pay or die. lit. ''If you do '''not pay then you die.'' - PK) * jIyaj'be'.'' : (''I do '''not understand.'' - PK) * {DaqwIj vISov'be'.'' : (I'm lost. - lit. ''I do '''not know my location.'' PK) * jang 'avwI'; <> : (The guard answers: <> - PK) * jatlh 'avwI'; <> : (The guard says: << I am '''not' tired.>>'' - PK) ST5 #* yIntaHvIS qIrq DuH'be'' roj #: ('' There will be no peace as long as Kirk lives.'' - ST5 notes) TKD * jIyaj'be''' ' : (''I '''don't' understand.'' - TKD 1,170) * pIch vIghaj'be'' '' : (''It's '''not' my fault.'' lit. I do '''not' have the fault.; ''I am without fault. - TKD 1,170) * vIlo'laH'be'' '' : (''They are useless to me. lit. I can'not''' use them.'' - TKD 46) * jISaH'be'' '' : (''I '''don't' care (which of several courses of action is followed).'' - TKD 46,170) * choHoHvIp'be'' '' : (''You are '''not' afraid to kill me.'' - TKD 46) * choHoH'be'vIp'' : (''You are a afraid to '''not kill me.'' - TKD 46) * bIjatlh'be'chugh'' : (''If you '''don't speak...'' - TKD 48) * nuQaw'qube'' '' : (They have '''not' finished us off.'' - TKD 48) * pIHoHvIp'be'qu' '' : (''We are '''NOT afraid to kill you.'' - TKD 49) * pIHoHvIpqube'' '' : (We are '''not' AFRAID to kill you.'' - TKD 49) * pIHoHqu'vIp'be'' '' : (''We are '''not' afraid to KILL you.'' - TKD 49) * tlhIngan Hol vIjatlhlaH'be'' '' : (''I can'not''' speak Klingon.'' - TKD 170) * bIjegh'be'chugh vaj bIHegh.'' : (Surrender or die. lit. ''If you '''don't surrender then you die.'' - CK, TKD 170) * QumwI'wIj vItu'laH'be'' '' : (''I '''can't' find my communicator.'' - TKD 171) * jIHtaHbogh naDev vISov'be'' '' : (''I'm lost. - TKD 172) * Dochvetlh vISoplaH'be'' '' : (''I '''can't' eat that.'' - TKD 172) * Dochvetlh vItlhutlhlaH'be'' '' : (''I '''can't' drink that.'' - TKD 172) * vIta'pube'' '' : (I '''didn't' do it.'' - TKD 172) * pa' jIHpube'' '' : (I '''wasn't' there.'' - TKD 172) TKW * lum'be'' tlhInganpu'. : (Klingons do '''not' procrastinate.'' - TKW 9) * Suvlu'taHvIS yap'be'' HoS neH. : (Brute strength is '''not' the most important asset in a fight.'' - TKW 21) * pujwI' HIvlu'chugh quv'be'lu'.'' : (''There is '''no honor in attacking the weak.'' - TKW 24) * bISovbej'be'DI' tImer.'' : (When in doubt, surprise them. - TKW 25) * ''SuvwI'pu' qan tu'lu'be'.'' : (''There are '''no old warriors.'' - TKW 29) * tay'taH'be'' 'Iw bIQ je. : (Blood and water '''don't' mix.'' - TKW 34) * nIteb Qob qaD jup 'e' chawbe'' SuvwI'.'' : (A warrior does '''not' let a friend face danger alone.'' - TKW 37) * may'Daq jaHDI' SuvwI' juppu'Daj lon'be'.'' : (''When a warrior goes to battle, he does '''not abandon his friends.'' - TKW 38) * vulchoH'be'' tlhInganpu'. : (Klingons do '''not' faint.'' - TKW 40) * ropchoH'be'' tlhInganpu'. : (Klingons do '''not' get sick.'' - TKW 40) * QongDaqDaq Qot'be'' tlhInganpu'. : (Klingons do '''not' lie in bed.'' - TKW 40) * ut'''be' bel.'' : (Pleasure is '''non'essential.'' - TKW 45) * loQ 'oy'DI' SuvwI' bep'be'.'' : (''A warrior does '''not complain about physical discomfort.'' - TKW 46) * ghob tIvnIS'be'lu'.'' : (''One need '''not enjoy virtue.'' - TKW 48) * batlhHa' vanglu'taHvIS quv chav'be'lu'.'' : (''One does '''not achieve honor while acting dishonorably.'' - TKW 55) * bIlujlaH'be'chugh bIQaplaH'''be'.'' : (If you can'not''' fail, you can'not' succeed.'' - TKW 56) * bItuHlaH'be'chugh bIquvlaH'''be'.'' : (If you can'not''' be shamed, you can'not' be honored.'' - TKW 57) * quv Hutlh HoHbogh tlhIngan 'ach qabDaj 'ang'be'bogh.'' : (''The Klingon who kills without showing his face has '''no honor.'' - TKW 59) * batlh qelDI' tlhIngan, lum'be'.'' : (''A Klingon does '''not postpone a matter of honor.'' - TKW 67) * Heghlu'DI' mob'be'lu'chugh QaQpu' Hegh wanI'.'' : (Death is an experience best shared. - TKW 73) * jegh'be' tlhInganpu'.'' : (Klingons do '''not' surrender.'' - TKW 89) * may'meyDajvo' Hawbe'' tlhIngan.'' : (A Klingon does '''not' run away from his battles.'' - TKW 91) * vubpu' jon nuchpu'. jon'be'' tlhInganpu'. : (Cowards take hostages. Klingons do '''not'.'' - TKW 97) * qoH vuv'be'' SuS. : (The wind does '''not' respect a fool.'' - TKW 107) * HIv'be'' qoHpu' neH. : (Only fools '''don't' attack.'' - TKW 113) * batlh Heghlu'chugh noDnIS'be'' vay'. : (An honorable death requires '''no' vengeance.'' - TKW 129) * cheqotlhchugh maHagh'be''a'? cheDuQchugh maregh'''bea'? cheQIHchugh manoD'be''a'?'' : (''Tickle us, do we '''not laugh? Prick us, do we not bleed? Wrong us, shall we not seek revenge?'' - TKW 131) * potlh'be'chugh yay qatlh pe''eghlu'?'' : (''If winning is '''not important, then why keep score?'' - TKW 135) * qagh Sop'be'!'' : (''He '''doesn't eat gagh!'' - TKW 137) * nargh'be'chugh SuvwI' qa' taH may'.'' : (''If the warrior's spirit has '''not escaped, the battle is still going on.'' - TKW 147) * QotDI' gheD tlhej'be'' wamwI'. : (The hunter does '''not' lie down with the prey.'' - TKW 161) * Ha'DIbaH DaSop 'e' DaHech'be'chugh yIHoHQo'.'' : (Do not kill an animal unless you intend to eat it. - TKW 163) * ''leghlaHchu'be'chugh mIn lo'laH'''be' taj jej.'' : (A sharp knife is nothing without a sharp eye. lit. If the eye can'not''' see clearly the sharp knife can'not' be used.'' - TKW 169) * oy'be'lu'chugh Qap'''be'lu'.'' : (No pain, no gain. - TKW 175) * Suv'be'chugh SuvwI' tlhuH'''be' SuvwI'.'' : (If a warrior does '''not' fight, he does not breathe.'' - TKW 193) * oy'naQ Dalo'be'chugh not nenghep lop puq.'' : (''If you '''don't use the painstik, the child will never celebrate his Age of Ascension.'' - TKW 205) * loD Quch jIH'be'.'' : (''I am '''not a merry man.'' - TKW 206) * noH QapmeH wo' Qaw'lu'chugh yay chav'be'lu' 'ej wo' choqmeH may' DoHlu'chugh luj'''be'lu'.'' : (Destroying an empire to win a war is no victory, and ending a battle to save an empire is no defeat. - TKW 211) * bIjebechugh vaj bIHegh. : (Buy or die. lit. If you '''don't' buy then you die.'' - TKW 213)